


Good Morning Campers and what happens afterwards

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Porn With Plot, Stargate: Continuum, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first scene in the pyramid, with Daniel and Jack yawning, made me think: What was going on the night before? This story grew out of that. It was just so much angst going on in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Campers and what happens afterwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immertreu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immertreu/gifts).



> Written four years back after I watched Stargate Continuum for countless times. My longest Stargate fic ever. When I wrote this, I pictured the Jack O'Neill from earlier in the Series.  
> I just watched the movie again and still don't get how Cam fixed all of the shit alone in the end...
> 
> I want to thank immertreu for her enthusiasm while talking with me through my writing process and Jillie for the beta!
> 
> I am appologizing for no paragraphs. I put them all in manually but they just wont show :(

_Jack's house_  
"Good morning campers!" General O'Neill's way too cheerful voice at 4.30 am made the two naked people in his very large bed cringe with discomfort. Their simultaneous groan made him slap his hands together and then pull the bedcovers away. The two cuddled against each other even more, arms and legs entwined, heads buried into their pillows.  
"WE have a MISSION to attend to!" The joy in his voice made the figures on the bed smile inwardly anyway, despite the early hour. They hadn't had a mission together since eternity. And they DID look forward to that too, but they now had to continue their act.  
The bed dipped when the also nude General started to climb onto it. "Wake up, Barbie," he singsonged while burying his one hand into a mass of messed up, long, blonde curls, turning the woman slightly to greet her with an open mouthed, sloppy kiss. She responded in kind, and when they parted, the corners of her mouth curled into a wicked grin and she answered sleepily, "Good morning, General."  
She felt the man beside her stifling a chuckle with a huge effort. Her boss climbed across her to lift her partner's head in the same way, entwining his other hand into short brown hair, murmuring, "Wake up, Ken," into the younger man's ear, then kissing him just as deliciously slowly as he had the woman. No one gave a thought to bad breath or morning stubble.  
"Shut up, Jack," was his expected reward.  
A quick glance toward the alarm clock showed the General he had exactly 30 minutes to get them awake completely.  
They had managed to get at least one bedcover back and were hiding beneath it now.  
Pressed together and kissing lazily.  
Jack knew it; he loved it to watch them kiss. Right now, he used it to his advantage. Slowly his hands moved under the sheet. One on Sam's leg, one on Daniel's. He tried to be patient and make them wait, but his own cock disagreed with that plan. As soon as he had his two lovers in his bed, he felt like a man in his twenties again. He sighed and licked his lips in anticipation, caressing their inner thighs.  
Their gasps for breath under the thin material made his dick jump, standing to attention, balls drawn up tight already. His slender fingers moved to the curves of their butts. It was a very special feeling to have the soft and tender skin of a female under ones fingertips, and just the opposite in the other hand. Strong and muscular flesh. He LOVED Daniel's ass.  
"Kiss," Jack ordered them.  
And they obeyed. Sometimes they did. Sometimes he had to obey them.  
He felt Daniel's strong grip on his arm, guiding him to his entrance. Daniel had his left leg thrown over Sam's, she had moved her thigh a bit forward too, showing the general the way she wanted.  
"Oh yeah," he muttered under his breath when he felt Daniel's pucker spasm expectantly with the slightest movement of his middle finger over it.  
Sam's back entrance was the same, she loved being finger fucked. When she saw the men doing it a long time ago, she wanted to try it herself and got addicted to the additional stimulation, no matter if Daniel did it or Jack.  
Jack rubbed her outer ring while his other hand had moved to Daniel's dick now, which was as iron hard as his own already, trapped between Sam's and Daniel's body.  
Daniel blinked briefly at his male lover, who mouthed, "Your turn."  
The fingers of Jack's right hand went back to Daniel's opening while Daniel slowly started to move into Sam. She had gotten herself into position and was ready as hell, dripping wet and swollen.  
"Oh, Daniel..." she gasped when he entered her, pulling him against her breasts, nipples rubbing over Daniel's smooth chest. She was tempted to give him at least one love mark and suckled just beneath his collar bone, biting gently.  
Neither forgot Jack in their bliss. He was above them, on his hands and knees, and they managed to guide his full penis between their bodies, so that while they moved with each other, he was able to fuck himself between their bellies. When Daniel was on the outstroke their cocks chafed against each other and each of them gave a strangled, "ohhh fuck", when it happened.  
Long ago they all had agreed to do everything without condoms since they got their health checked every other day. Sam got her shots against pregnancy regularly too, though she'd had days where she considered giving it up. Since none of them were getting any younger, she wanted to get pregnant. From both of them. But for now she dismissed the thought.  
For now all three were in heaven, and life was too short to miss such moments.  
Both Daniel and Sam had their middle fingers against Jack's hole. They'd poured a heavy amount of lube over it before, massaging it in. He groaned "shitttt" from the bottom of his heart and threw his head back, moving against them, opening up to let them in.  
Daniel knew how to find his lover's prostate after a few careful strokes and he almost managed the miracle, to satisfy both his lovers at once, still moving inside Sam, meeting her clit with the right movement of his cock. But suddenly he felt Jack's thumb in his hole, his breath in his ear. "I want to fuck you, babe."  
And Jack moved out of their reach, allowing Sam to turn onto her back, to spread her legs wide to let Daniel fully in. Jack watched them for a few seconds, knowing exactly how it felt to be inside her.  
But today he wanted Daniel's tighter channel. He knew the two wouldn't last any longer, and time was running out anyway. He parted Daniel's ass cheeks, let his tongue make several broad swipes over the inviting hole, which made Daniel moan desperately into Sam's mouth, and then Jack positioned himself right where he always belonged. The tip of his dry cock rubbed against Daniel's saliva slicked pucker.  
And he pressed in.  
Daniel's body stopped the movement into Sam, who already shuddered with first waves of orgasm, watching the general start to fuck their linguist. She grabbed Jack's shoulders to pull him down, and further into Daniel.  
"JACK!" Daniel couldn't hold his cry in. He loved to be fucked like that. It hurt-but it would fade. He was a man and Jack was too, and that was okay. The woman needed to be treated with tenderness, but he wanted it hard, only sometimes gentle, with or without much of lube. It depended on his mood.  
"Ja...General, fuck...oh GOD ...fuck him!" Sam urged in a very unsteady voice, her muscles sucking Daniel into her body. The knowledge of the forbidden thing going on above her made her come immediately. It was like a trigger for her. She loved both her men and she couldn't get enough of seeing and feeling them fuck and being involved all the same.  
She heard the tender voice of Jack now, starting lowly in his throat, the mantra. She knew they'd both collapse onto her any second now, Daniel's full load inside of her. She smiled and joined the general in his chant, "Dan...Dani...Daniel...Daniel...."  
"OH FUCK!!" and that was Daniel, leaving her to feel the warm fluid flood her body.  
"JACK!! OH JACK! YESSS!!" He tried to turn and kiss Jack while Jack came violently inside of his male lover. They managed it briefly, Sam holding their heads, grabbing their hair.  
"I love you guys," she whispered.  
Jack didn't want to pull out; he fell on Daniel's back, grinning at Sam. She winked and pulled them down on top of her, enjoying the combined weight as long as she could.  
"We love you too." The answer came between heavy pants. And they kissed her in turn, even tried the three people kiss but that always made them end up in laughing fits.  
"And now, lets get Baa'l." Jack announced when the alarm clock started to beep at exactly 5.00 am.  
++++  
 _North Pole_  
"Good bye." Daniel's last words to Sam froze on his tongue. He felt the tears come up and turned away to hide them from her.  
Would she survive? Would she want to?  
Him dead, Jack... Jack dead too.  
"SHIT!" He yelled in utter frustration when she was gone.  
Should this really be the end now?  
Just that morning they had been so happy. The three of them together in their large bed, joined, bodies and souls. Warm. Comfortable.  
DAMNIT!  
After so many years of saving the world and the damn universe this just COULDN'T be the end.  
They'd survived so much.  
But Jack was dead.  
The whole scene in the pyramid was only a blur to Daniel.  
Daniel sobbed, didn't hold back anymore. The pain that started to creep up his thigh became unbearable; the cold began to eat the skin on his face. The harsh storm made breathing almost impossible.  
They really had fucked it up this time.  
They had defeated the Ori and now Baa'l, of all Goa'ulds, got them.  
Baa'l whom they had beaten so often before.  
Baa'l from whom Daniel had gotten his lover back the first time.  
All of a sudden he remembered the encounter in Jack's cell clearly.  
"Oma, are you still fighting Anubis? Can't you come rescue me so I can rescue Jack again?"  
Did he say that out loud just now?  
Because, between the masses of snow and ice, he suddenly saw Jack's face.  
I must be hallucinating... I'm dying...  
"Jaaack!" It was a yell.  
He had startled himself with it and his body moved upwards.  
"Oma, send me back, please. Jack can't be dead."  
"Hello Mister, are you okay?" a male voice asked.  
"Fine, Jack, I'm fine." And he tried to walk when he felt Jack's arm around his waist.  
But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. The tears kept falling into the snow while he wept silently out of exhaustion.  
"Is he talking about the Air Force Colonel O'Neill?" He heard the question, tried to puzzle the pieces together – why Colonel? - but between the howling of the storm and the icy snow everything went even more black than the night around him already was.  
+++++  
 _Several months later_  
"Daniel Jackson." The voice at the other end of the phone line sounded restless, as though he had a thousand other things on his mind, exactly like her Daniel.  
Sam KNEW it might be that way, but it took her by surprise anyway. She hadn't heard his voice in weeks. And she had already given up hope THIS Daniel would ever answer his phone. She'd tried at least twenty times already.  
"Hello?" just when he was about to hang up, she caught her breath and said in a very high, very fast voice, "Hi, Doctor Jackson. I'm a student in linguistics and antro... anthropology. I... I've read your book about... a... about the pyramids... and... and I'd be very interested to meet you in person because I'd like to interview you for my exam's project." She stopped, out of breath. Acting wasn't her thing and she just hoped she hadn't overdone it.  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, Cameron Mitchell sat opposite her and almost couldn't stifle his laugh. She sounded so funny.  
He crossed his fingers that this would work. The Daniel Jackson in this timeline would be their only hope to find their very own Daniel and to find a way home.  
"How'd you got my number?" the unfamiliar Daniel asked suspiciously.  
"It's... it's on the cover of your book." She swallowed, praying, even she didn't know to whom. Jack maybe. "Oh and my name is Samantha," she added nervously.  
"Oh, right, how stupid of me." He paused, obviously thinking. Sam almost got sick with nerves.  
What if their plan wouldn't work out?  
What if she hadn't been convincing enough?  
What if this Daniel Jackson really was a wackjob?  
"Where are you?" he asked.  
"We... we are where you are. In... in... N... New York. I know you'll have a dissertation at five in the National Museum... Museum of Art." She was so out of breath. She wanted to jump through the phone line. She missed Daniel so much, emotionally and physically too. It HURT to hear somebody who was not HER Daniel with his voice.  
"We?"  
Oh shit. Her mind raced.  
Boyfriend, Mitchell mouthed.  
Boyfriend? She frowned but said it anyway.  
"My... my boyfriend. He's... he's my photographer." She held her breath.  
It had been so easy to track Cam down, since she had been able to put a doohiky into his pocket when they parted. Why couldn't it be easy with her lover too?  
She was so worried! She wanted to help him after the surgery, wanted to help him to get used to only one leg. But NO! They'd kept her away from him. She wondered if they'd have still done it if she'd told them that they were a couple.  
Daniel was able to take a lot. But this...  
"Okay." The voice at the other end of the phone line startled her out of her thoughts.  
"Okay?"  
"Be at the lecture."  
"Yes, yes, thank you, Doctor Jackson!"  
"Good bye." He hung up.  
Sam gave Cam the two thumbs up sign and paid the call at the desk of their hotel.  
They hoped they'd be undetected long enough to meet up with Doctor Jackson. Cam found a disguise to travel to New York as a worker and Sam had just plain openly planned a vacation there. She had found Daniel's book accidentally in a book store, where she was searching for some scientific magazines.  
"Time to go," Mitchell suggested, since they wanted to reach their goal on foot.  
"Yeah." Sam smoothed her skirt, put on her fake glasses and, looking like a couple on their honeymoon, they left the hotel.  
+++  
As far as Cam saw it, no one had followed them across the big city. They were still on their own when they entered the entrance hall of the New York Museum of Art.  
"Oh my God," Sam muttered, holding Cam's arm in a vice like grip when she spotted Daniel in the crowd.  
"Shit." The Colonel was a bit startled himself.  
Not far away from them, on the stairs, stood, without a doubt, Doctor Daniel Jackson.  
He was enthusiastically explaining something with wild gestures to a small woman, who determinedly shook her head.  
"Cam, that's..."  
"Not our Daniel." Cameron pulled her away to go and buy tickets so they wouldn't raise suspicion.  
"Yeah of course not." She sighed in frustration, recognizing the glasses of the guy. The same ugly things he wore on the book cover. He hurried away on two healthy legs after a few seconds anyway.  
Sam's heart cramped and she grabbed Cam's arm to draw him after her, in the direction of a sign on which was written in Daniel's familiar handwriting "unusual dissertation about the Egyptian pyramids, this way".  
After hurrying along down a seemingly never ending corridor, bumping into people who walked slowly into the opposite direction, they reached an open door.  
Cam peeked inside, "That's it."  
There were only four people in the large room. The woman Daniel had the discussion with outside, her two children, and another man in a hat, several seats away from them, who somehow appeared to be asleep by the way his body was slumped in the chair.  
Sam immediately sat in the last row because she really didn't have a clue how to approach the unfamiliar Daniel Jackson. She already felt sorry for him with this tiny audience.  
Her team mate stood behind her, bending down to ask in a low voice, "Want me to check out that guy in the hat? Looks somehow like a spy to me."  
She shook her head since the man hadn't turned when they entered, so Cam sat, too.  
Dr. Jackson started to speak. The lecture went on for about an hour. Sam almost couldn't bear it. It was all SO TRUE! She occasionally nodded her head, each time getting a slight slap on her arm. Her teeth were stuck in her lower lip so she wouldn't fall into the lecture and start to explain some things herself.  
The kids, at least, seemed interested.  
The guy in the hat still didn't move.  
Sam had a hard time listening to her lover's voice, looking at him and just KNOWING it WASN'T him! It was as hard as meeting this timeline's hard ass Colonel O'Neill. The one who called them freaks and who thought she was a dead astronaut, who had NOTHING at all to do with the Colonel.  
She wanted GENERAL O'Neill, and ALIVE at that. God why did this whole thing go so wrong?  
"Ouch." A tiny hiss in her ear, from her only available team mate brought her back to reality. She had buried her nails into his hand.  
"You are not alone, Sam."  
"Sorry, so sorry." She smiled sadly. She knew Cam was missing Teal'c and Vala as much as she missed Jack and Daniel.  
"We'll fix it." Mitchell pressed her hand. She tried to nod but it didn't work.  
The applause from the kids brought to their attention that the lecture was over.  
They had to act now, no matter what, or the chance to do anything at all would be over.  
Dr. Jackson had fixed his gaze on them already, starting to come over, when the man in the hat suddenly rose from his chair. He started to walk in the scientist's direction.  
He was limping.  
Sam slapped her hands over her mouth.  
No, this couldn't be true...  
The men met in the middle and shook hands.  
When Sam saw a VERY befuddled expression on this timeline's Dr. Jackson's face, Cameron pulled her as fast as he could towards them.  
When they approached, the man in the hat finally turned.  
Seeing his face, Sam just couldn't hold herself together and threw herself at him, oh so very, very unprofessional of a well trained officer. But she just didn't care.  
He staggered a bit, but stood. His arms went around her immediately, hugging her back, embracing her fiercely, holding on for dear life.  
They couldn't speak.  
"What is going on?" the puzzled Dr. Jackson asked.  
Cam took pity on his team mates, stepped around them and held his hand out to the other Daniel. "Hi, I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell, United States Air Force. I may be able to explain some things."  
Daniel looked at him from beneath his weird glasses, still totally shocked that he just had looked into his twin's face, and then nodded eagerly.  
"You know somewhere quiet?" Cameron asked lowly, looking constantly at the doorway, where the woman and the kids had left, but where he expected new arrivals soon.  
"Sure." The nervous, geeky Daniel shoved his glasses back onto his nose, running back to the table to gather his books.  
"Guys," Cameron cleared his throat because Sam and Daniel were kissing now, lost to the world.  
"Oh, yeah," Sam looked very sheepish and embarrassed.  
Their Daniel just laughed a little and took the Colonel's offered hand, "Mitchell, really good to see you too."  
"Jackson," Cam snickered, "back atcha." The men slapped each other playfully on the shoulders.  
"Let's get out of here," Daniel's doppelganger said, leading the way out of the museum through a back door, turning now and then to look at his twin, who still kept the hat on.  
+++  
"You were the guy who called me a few days ago, right?" Daniel number two waved in the general direction of Daniel with his coffee mug.  
"Yeah," he agreed, sipping his own coffee.  
They all sat in the altered time line Daniel's tiny apartment, huddled around a table, which was full of books.  
"It's amazing." Dr. Jackson two studied Daniel's face curiously.  
"So, why do we look alike and why do you say that * I * am RIGHT all of a sudden and WHY, the hell, did YOU..." He pointed sharply at Sam, while talking faster and faster, "pretend you are dead and then after a while contact ME?" He shook his head and started to pace in the small room.  
The three friends looked from one to another understanding each other without words.  
"Because you ARE right, and she is not a dead astronaut where we come from," Cam started to explain.  
"I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, by the way." Daniel looked up to his second self, feeling a bit weird too, but not as freaked out.  
"You are...?" The other Daniel sat down heavily again. "You're kidding, right? You aren't aliens, are you?"  
"No, but we came through the Stargate," Daniel number one said and both took their glasses off at the same time, pinching the bridge of their noses.  
Sam suppressed a gasp.  
"See, Danie... Doctor Jackson, it is like this." Sam had come out of her somewhat shocked state after seeing how truly similar the Daniels are and finally started to explain their situation. The three friends had agreed while walking the short distance from the museum to Doctor Jackson's apartment, that this Daniel would be completely safe with the story.  
No one believed him anyway.  
After Carter had finished, her Daniel had fallen asleep, arms crossed on the table cushioning his head, his favourite position. She smiled affectionately, but kept her hands to herself and didn't slide her fingers through his hair as she longed to do.  
Instead, she finished with, "To go back, we need your help," and looked expectantly at Dr. Jackson two.  
"Right," Cameron stated from his place at the window. He watched the street behind the curtains. They'd been here hours. What would they do if their watchers found them?  
Doctor Jackson was, maybe for the first time in his life, completely speechless.  
He got up and took a bottle of Jack Daniels out of his closet, along with four glasses.  
He kept shaking his head while pouring the liquid.  
The aroma must have reached Daniel because he woke with a jerk of his head.  
"Jack?" he muttered sleepily, looking around very confused and then groaned wearily when he wanted to move his missing leg. "Fuck."  
Sam was at his side instantly, "Want to lie down?"  
He didn't want to admit it, but he had to. He felt like utter shit. He hadn't walked with that damn prosthesis for such a long time, or even had kept it on for so long before. His thigh hurt like a bitch.  
Doctor Jackson hastily threw his papers off the used sofa, saying something that made the three of them look up in surprise.  
"I do know a Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force."  
"You do?" Daniel tried to get his painkillers out of his pocket, ignoring the whiskey the other Daniel was holding out to him.  
Sam handed him a tiny bottle of water she had in her purse.  
"Thanks..." He hesitated, feeling slightly better already because he had shifted the weight of his leg then added, "Barbie," with a wicked grin. Sam blushed furiously but kissed him anyway very briefly.  
Cameron rolled his eyes.  
"Okay," Daniel got all business like again, sensing they were running out of time, "that Jack O'Neill didn't seem to know me... I mean, you." He treated the headache he felt that was coming.  
"Well," the other Daniel spoke very low, as though to talk about a secret, "we are not supposed to know each other."  
"Oh, oh," Cam couldn't help himself.  
Sam and Daniel asked, "What?" simultaneously, just as Jack and Daniel would do.  
"He called us freaks. But maybe it's another person," Daniel mused, trying to remember their strange encounter with this time line's Jack.  
"No, that's him. He thinks I'm a freak, too." Despite the words, there was a faint smile around Doctor Jackson's lips.  
The three friends shared meaningful glances.  
"Could he help us?" Cameron asked sharply. The same car had driven by for the THIRD time in about 15 minutes. He started to get nervous.  
"I... I... god. I don’t know!" Daniel number two got uncharacteristically impatient. "This is... this is so way out, I... I need to think. I... I still don't even know if I should believe you."  
He started to throw books into a bag. "If it wasn't for him," he gestured at Daniel who lay almost motionless on the couch, only massaging Sam's hand to distract himself from his pounding leg and head, "who is... who IS ME... I would throw you all out."  
"We need to meet again." Sam got up, not a clue what to do next. As a Colonel, she usually was master of any strategic situation or knew how to handle it, but this was really way out. She had to fix so much shit already, but it never involved a dead Jack or a Daniel with only one healthy leg.  
"You're the student who called me this morning, aren't you?" Dr. Jackson asked.  
"Yeah," she nodded, "I wanted to find out if we could trust you. We didn't know that Daniel had the same idea."  
"I guessed that much," Dr. Jackson snapped.  
"Sorry."  
"Carter, I'll call Jackson a cab, then you and I walk out as soon as this car has made its next round." Cam sensed that he had to act like the man in charge for now. Everybody else seemed too confused, either from the whiskey or from too many feelings at the wrong time in the wrong place.  
He had feelings too, but they were buried deep down. But then, he didn't have to face a sick lover right now nor his copy.  
Poor Jackson.  
He took the address from him and dialled from the apartment's phone.  
"Give me your number," this timeline's Daniel had gotten a grip on himself, "I'll call you as soon as I know something."  
Sam scribbled her number down. All of a sudden she had a big lump in her throat, knowing she had to part from her hurting lover again so soon.  
"See you," Daniel whispered while sitting up, obviously still in pain.  
She only nodded, swallowing hard, "How long will you be in New York?"  
He held both her hands and pulled her towards him, "About three more days."  
Remembering that Mitchell had the address, she got less tearful and kissed him hard, a few seconds of pleasure.  
"Carter!" Cam chuckled loudly.  
"Yes." She pulled away. "Bye, Daniel, I'll find you."  
"Bye, Sam. Mitchell." Daniel waved.  
After short handshakes with Doctor Jackson, the two soldiers were out of the door.  
The two Daniels looked at each other. The injured one tried to stand, "It is a pleasure, meeting you, by the way." The other came to help him. "You're not as crazy as you look on the book cover."  
"Oh that," Dr. Jackson smiled thoughtfully. "I thought I'd go crazy back then."  
"I know what you mean." Daniel surely could relate.  
"And you really convinced them about the pyramids?"  
"Well, let's say several circumstances fell together. It was mostly Dr. Langford who required my expertise."  
"Oh yeah, of course I know about her. She didn't contact me yet, though." Dr. Jackson wondered why that was.  
"May I ask why you feel better now anyway?" Daniel still wondered about the Jack remark and was curious to find out. His pain had luckily subsided to a slight throbbing where the prosthesis met his thigh.  
"Let's just say for now, something unpredictable happened." He grinned.  
Daniel grinned back.  
The door bell rang.  
"Your cab."  
"Yeah." Daniel put his hat on, took his walking stick and reached out his hand, "Thanks for everything."  
"Thanks, you too, you'll hear from me. Be careful."  
+++  
 _A motel in no man's land, a few days later_  
"Hey, freak."  
"Hey, Colonel."  
"Never make me wait that long again."  
A forceful kiss followed the odd hello in the tiny motel room.  
"Seems you are right, after all," the Colonel mumbled into Daniel's neck while getting his hands beneath Daniel's worn, plaid shirt.  
"I hope so," the archaeologist muttered, his tongue licking the Colonel's unshaven jaw line. "I still can't believe it."  
Jack took Daniel's face in both hands and kissed him thoroughly. He got the same treatment in return. Fierce, almost brutal male kissing. Battle of tongues, neither giving in.  
"I thought I'd have a stroke when I saw you sitting there in that sub. And when he told me his name was Daniel Jackson, it felt like I was hit on the head with a hammer."  
While talking, they'd landed on the bed. Jack had managed to open up all the buttons on Daniel's shirt and was mapping the younger man's smooth chest now with his tongue. Long wet strokes, which made the man beneath him sigh in pure bliss. Especially when Jack licked over his very sensitive nipples. He grabbed Jack's head and pulled him up to face him.  
"They visited me. Their Daniel Jackson really got his leg cut off." Daniel rolled them over to plant a harsh kiss on the Colonel's mouth, moving his hand downward and gripping the bulge in Jack's pants hard.  
"Fuck!" Jack replied. Either to the fact that the other guy got his leg cut off or to the rough touch. "Can't we talk after I fuck you through this mattress? I'm so damn horny for you, Doctor Jackson."  
"Okay, only one thing." Daniel's fingers had already reached the tip of Jack's hard cock, using only a featherlike touch to tease the slit beneath the brief's thin material.  
The Colonel wasn't able to speak, just nodded.  
"They want my help to go back to their timeline." Daniel said it and moved down Jack's muscular body. His eager hands unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans along the way and then his hot mouth engulfed the cock head beneath the underwear.  
"Daniel!" It was a warning. Jack didn't want to come already, but after the long time they hadn't seen each other, he almost had no choice. He enjoyed this way too much. Way too much for a Colonel in the Air Force anyway.  
One of his hands was entangled in the short strands of Daniel's hair, and the other one stroked over Daniel's back. He was lost already. This man was too skilled. His tongue swirled just around his now bare cock head, teasing the moist slit in turn, and both hands were beneath the brief's material as well, fondling his balls and caressing his perineum. All Jack could do was pant and buck his hips towards the warm, sloppy mouth.  
"I love you." He said it and came. He felt like a bloody teenager. But they'd just been apart for too long because of his job in the Arctic.  
Daniel swallowed everything, groaning and sucking even more. Then he turned, bent over Jack and kissed him, giving him his own taste, smearing Jack's semen into his mouth and across his lips.  
"Love you too, Jack." Daniel rubbed himself along the man beneath him, trying to get out of his pants. His cock hurt, on the brink of explosion.  
Jack finally helped, got them down to reveal the ass and the heavy cock, then took both ass cheeks into his hands and started kneading them roughly.  
"I want to fuck you... in a minute or two." They chuckled together, through tiny kisses. Daniel writhed and chafed his hungry cock across the bare skin of Jack's abdomen. Jack captured his lover's mouth and didn't let go. He wanted Daniel's seed all over him. He used all his kissing skills to get him there, plunging his tongue inside his lover's mouth, lapping at the other man's tongue, rubbing, fighting, swirling and sucking.  
Daniel moved up and down, up and down in a merciless rhythm. It felt like heaven; he couldn't think anymore. He loved Jack's male, hairy skin, his long fingers, which now expertly started to plunge inside Daniel's pucker. In and out, in and out. Deeper with each stroke.  
"ARG," Daniel didn't know if he should buck backwards or rub forwards, "I want...I want you, Jack."  
"Later,” Jack grabbed Daniel's leaking dick and pulled and stroked him to fulfilment. His middle and ring finger slipped and slid inside Daniel's hole, filling the man to the brim.  
"hgnn...ohhh yeah...baby..." The cries were swallowed in a deep loving kiss.  
Daniel came, spurts and spurts of hot liquid pouring out of him across Jack's fist, onto their bellies. It was a mess, but they loved it that way.  
"Love you, Danny," Jack repeated. He had to say the endearment at least once.  
Daniel felt so warm and well cared for; he just snuggled into Jack's embrace and fell asleep, as messy and sticky as they were.  
Their unusual relationship had started about five years ago with a desperate fuck in a back room of a tiny, secret gay bar. Right after Jack's marriage had failed and Daniel came out of the psychiatric clinic.  
They'd looked into each others eyes and there were immediately sparks there. They'd had a few drinks together, a bit of banter going on between them. But they had really been there for only one reason.  
To get laid.  
For a one night stand.  
But the soldier and the geeky scientist couldn't leave each other alone. Must have been the absolutely opposite opinions that glued them together. They ended up meeting once a week for a while in that bar.  
Discussing things.  
They disagreed about EVERYTHING.  
But the bodily chemistry always outweighed their verbal fights. Jack never believed Daniel's theories, Daniel never understood the military rules, but eventually they wrestled each other to the floor or to the bed, kissing and biting and getting off on or inside each other.  
It was unbelievable.  
Daniel normally was a peaceful man, but when it came to Jack, he wanted to play with strengths he didn't have in his nerve racking real life.  
Now he slowly woke from his fitful slumber, pressed against Jack's body. The older man still snored slightly.  
Daniel combed his fingers through the silver chest hair, his mind going back to the meeting with the strangers again.  
IF he'd help them to go back to their timeline, he would, if he understood it correctly, erase his own.  
He frowned and sighed. He had to talk to that Sam again and to his other self. It felt good to talk to people who thought, for a change, he was NOT crazy.  
But they needed time and a safe place to do so.  
"Daniel?" A sleepy voice interrupted his musings. A hand slowly circled around his navel and the sticky mess on his stomach. "Can I fuck you now?" Jack rolled lazily onto him and he felt the refilled cock press against his hipbone.  
"I was wondering when you'd finally wake," Daniel lied in slight mockery.  
He was naked now, had shed his clothes during his sleep.  
Jack scrambled to his feet and lost all the disturbing pieces of clothing himself.  
Daniel lay on his back. His legs spread wide, knees bent so Jack had a very good view of his entrance. The dim light of the nightstand lamp cast shadows onto the linguists pale skin.  
His right hand fondled his full balls lazily, and his left hand wandered across his erect nipples. His shaft lay full on his stomach and his tongue moistened his lips leisurely.  
He was the perfect image of a male slut and he knew it.  
And he knew that this sight turned Jack on almost beyond bearing.  
The Colonel stood, his cock at ninety degrees and admired the sight.  
"You're shit hot, Doctor Jackson," he said, deadly serious and ever so slowly moved towards and onto the bed. He bent and licked the offered balls and cock with one broad stripe, then moved forward and also kissed the glistening lips and open mouth. But not too long. He had other business in mind.  
He sat back on his heels, taking hold on Daniel's thighs and bending him into a ball.  
"You okay with that?" he asked lowly, licking his lips, not taking his eyes from Daniel's hole.  
"More than…" Daniel couldn't finish the sentence. The hungry expression on Jack's face took his breath away.  
"Fuck me already, Jack," and when he said it, his pucker spasmed invitingly.  
"Oh my god." Jack bent down and licked it. Once, twice. Daniel moaned with utter pleasure.  
"Again, please, rim." He pulled his legs even more towards him to give Jack better access.  
"Oh yeah." Jack started to moisten the whole area with his mouth and tongue. Daniel still smelled slightly like the soap he had used to clean himself. The tip of Jack's tongue found its way inside Daniel's body and Jack was rewarded with a very deep growl. He repeated the action several times, going faster and faster.  
The whole time Daniel tweaked and rolled his hard nubs in turn, his other hand in Jack's hair. He knew as soon as he'd touch his leaking cock, he'd be lost. He wanted to come with Jack this time.  
"Jack, get your prick inside of me or I'm gonna come without you again." Daniel's voice wasn't recognizable to him anymore. He didn't just look like a slut, he sounded like one as well.  
Jack had rolled a condom on quickly. His eyes stayed focused on Daniel's opening. He'd worked it quite a bit and now he was sure Daniel would be able to take him in one smooth motion.  
Jack swallowed in anticipation and moved forward.  
When the head of his dick slipped through the first ring of Daniel's muscles, his lover shuddered and moaned from the back of his throat. An agonizingly slow, "Yeahhhhh" accompanying his further inside stroke. Daniel's hands were on his, moving towards his elbows and pulling Jack even more into him.  
"Ahhhhyesss." Daniel just couldn't be quiet.  
They stayed in this awkward position for a few seconds, savouring the closeness, their gazes locked.  
"Move," Daniel ordered. "God, Jack, move, I want to feel your strength." He took his own dick in his hand and started stroking vigorously, the muscles of his channel working Jack's shaft.  
Jack didn't need another invitation. He watched Daniel's slender fingers fist his erection. The first drop glistening inside the slit already. Jack bent, during the outward stroke, and licked the tempting droplet away.  
"Jack!!" It was a warning. But Jack wouldn't last much longer anyway. Daniel felt so scourching hot around him, deliciously tight and if Jack just moved towards a slightly other angle... pressing in, sliding out, fucking and fucking and fucking and Daniel writhing beneath him, going with his rhythm, moving his hand over his crown, gripping Jack's back with each plunge inside.  
"THERE!! Oh yes, Jack, right...th...ere." Daniel's eyes rolled back in his head and Jack knew he'd hit his lover's prostate. He angled for it again. It was such a pleasure to pleasure his partner. He watched as Daniel came in big spurts and tried to bend his face right in time so he'd get hit. He came himself, with a sound he'd never hear himself make before. He wasn't even sure if the condom would hold his whole load because he felt like he had held back for ages.  
"Jack oh Jack oh my...oh Jack......" Daniel pulled his lover towards him, and realizing Jack was hit on both cheeks with the white juice, he licked it off. He let his legs fall onto the mattress, feeling completely sore but completely satisfied and happy as well.  
Jack pulled out of him, licking the few drops away from the delicious entrance.  
Heavily panting they lay beside each other, entwining their fingers.  
"I'll keep my eyes and ears open if I hear something unusual." Jack muttered into Daniel's hair.  
+++  
 _Three weeks later, Mitchell's house_  
"It's going to be alright, Daniel." Sam held Daniel's head in her lap, absentmindedly stroking his hair. She felt his even breathing already. He'd fallen asleep as soon as they'd settled on the couch together.  
Across the room, Cam stared into his empty bottle of beer.  
"How?" The low question was barely audible.  
"I still don't know yet," she admitted, stifling a yawn. After driving for hours, the cushions on Cam's sofa felt suddenly way too comfortable.  
"But at least we can finally meet." Her hand circled across Daniel's chest and he gave a low grunt, turning onto his side.  
"I don't know, Carter, I'm not sure. It's too damn easy. Maybe they know that we meet, just won't do a thing about it." Cameron was frustrated and a bit jealous of her for having found her partner again while he was still alone.  
He didn't even know if his still existed. He knew that feeling wasn't very professional nor would it help their situation, but he just couldn't help feeling utterly miserable. The fact that that Heather woman had laid an eye on him didn't help much either.  
"Cam, please, sit." Sam gestured at the armchair beside her. "I'm sorry." She felt guilty that she was so helpless this time. She'd solved so many riddles over the years and just couldn't figure out this one because no one let her. Even though she had Daniel back, she was in knots.  
For one, Daniel obviously didn't cope with the prosthesis as well as he pretended. Plus, apart from Jack, she, too, missed Teal'c. He had been part of her family for so long, her rock in so many battles. Her true friend.  
Cameron finally came over but sat on the floor, Indian style, just the way Teal'c would do.  
"Do you think they've gone mean again?" he asked under his breath.  
"Mean?"  
"Goa'uld and First Prime, that kind of thing."  
"I honestly don't know." Sam thought of Vala. She hadn't known her for very long, but despite the fact that the alien woman had tried very hard to get a hand on Daniel, they were friends now.  
Cam had successfully convinced Vala that HE would be the right man for her and not a scientist. That Teal'c had been part of the deal as well didn't bother the pretty woman much. On the contrary, "Muscles" had been a real challenge for her.  
Sam's phone beeped and startled them out of their musings.  
It was a text message.  
They're onto something in Antarctica. They already asked me for help. There is definitely something unusual going on. Stay put. More later. Dr. J.  
"Oh my god," Sam gasped.  
The beeping had woken Daniel, who tried to sit up, groaning while doing so, rubbing his eyes.  
"What's going on?" His voice was husky from sleep.  
Sam showed him the message.  
"You sure that's really from him?" He was suspicious.  
"Sunshine, why would anybody else write Sam a message like that?" Cam had snatched the cell phone from her and was looking for the sender. It was an email address:  
Dannyboy@egypt.net  
Cam sniggered and held the display out to Daniel.  
Putting his glasses on and reading it, he nodded and couldn't help blushing.  
"That's impossible." He shook his head, explaining to Cam. "That's my nickname from long ago." He swallowed, an icy claw grabbing his heart when thinking of the loss of Jack. "Either he is lucky and someone else is calling that Doctor Jackson "Dannyboy" too, or there is something their Colonel O'Neill didn't want to tell us." Daniel smiled sadly and looked at Sam.  
"I guess we just have to trust him."  
The door bell rang.  
"Oh, fuck." Cam glanced at his watch. "That's Heather. I'm supposed to have a date." He groaned and opened the window slightly, "Hi, Heather." He greeted her in his most charming voice, which made Sam giggle. "I'm right with you in a second."  
"Come on, Cam, we better hurry!" a screechy female voice yelled from outside.  
Cam? Sam and Daniel exchanged a meaning full glance.  
"I better go, so the neighbourhood won't think I'm hiding something." He kissed Sam lightly on the cheek, murmuring, "You wont tell T I had a want-to-be girlfriend, will you?" She grinned and shook her head since Cam was so certain they'd get back to their timeline.  
"Make yourself at home and I'll see you in a few hours." Cam was at the door.  
"Be careful, Mitchell," Daniel teased.  
Cam rolled his eyes, but then added, "You too, Jackson." And with that he was out of the door.  
+++  
Sam and Daniel had made themselves a very comfortable double bed out of cushions, sheets and blankets on Cam's bed room floor. But neither of them was able to sleep.  
They just lay there, curled up together, after much reassuring from Sam that Daniel could get ride of the prosthesis. She suppressed a horrified gasp when he finally had put it aside, sitting there in his boxers. Tears had shot in her eyes without warning and all she could mutter was, "I am so sorry, Daniel."  
She knew that wasn't very encouraging, so after a few seconds she got a grip on herself, bent down and kissed the injured thigh.  
"SAM!" He shoved her away. That was just too much, even though after some thinking, he loved her for doing it.  
He watched her intently, his heart beating several paces faster then normally.  
She was so pretty. All the years had increased that. Her line of work held her slim and fit. He could clearly see her biceps from carrying the P90 around. And her long hair had been the last step to enhancing her femininity to its fullest.  
Jack and he loved it.  
Jack.  
Daniel sighed, trying to focus on the fact that they were in touch with this timeline's Dr. Jackson and that there might be a way to get to their time again and hopefully, that Jack would be ALIVE!  
"Sam," he pleaded gently, "I'm sorry."  
She sat, huddled in the corner, trying to figure out her emotions. Her self hatred, for not being there for Daniel when he needed her the most. When he had to get used to that thing, to the fact that he was... no, she wouldn't even think the word that came to mind first.  
Slowly she crawled over to him again, murmuring, "No, Daniel. I AM, sorry for not finding you and helping you." She hesitantly stroked his cheek. "We'll get it back, too."  
He smiled sadly, slowly raising his hand to entwine his fingers in her hair.  
"I need you," he just said, then pulled her closer and started to move his full lips over her mouth.  
"I've missed you so much, Daniel." She gently pushed him down on the makeshift bed and leaned over him. "I was so worried and I'm so sorry," she repeated, having the feeling she'd never be able to say it enough.  
He held her face in his hands and caressed it, just looking at her. He didn't know what to do since his body wasn't fully functioning.  
"Sam, I..." He stroked her shoulders and her back through the thin material of her blouse. She lowered herself down completely, having half her weight on him and pressing her breasts against his chest.  
"It's okay." She started to kiss him properly. "I know you need him too." Sam barely got the words out, "Let me try to make love to you as though the both of us would be here."  
"But he's dead." The moisture of tears started to glisten in the corners of Daniel's eyes.  
"And I'm a cripple."  
"No, you are not." His words and tears hit her and she watched as he fought hard and managed to keep the tears from falling. He must be a real emotional wreck but trying to hide it, as always.  
Her own eyes shimmered with moistness, a tear fell onto his bare chest and she stifled a heavy sob, but she continued licking his stubbly face, his jaw line. Her fingers moved slowly down his partly uncovered body. His muscles were still strong from the exercises in the gym. When her hand reached its goal, she knew he wasn't going to let a missing leg control every aspect of his life, because he was hard.  
"Hmmm," escaped him and she got a smile between tears, hers and his. "Make love to me, Sam," he whispered, enjoying the familiar feeling of her gentle fingers.  
"We'll get our Jack back, Daniel, I promise."  
He captured her mouth and tongue with his, pulling her completely on top of him, gripping her firm ass.  
Their kisses were deep and not a bit hesitant. They had known each other for years and years, being a team and friends for a decade before becoming lovers.  
Their strange relationship with General O'Neill had started a few years back, when Jack had become the leader of the SGC.  
After an eternity of soul searching and trying out a new relationship with another female, Jack O'Neill had been the one who made a move on both of them. It had been a very awkward situation.  
They were on downtime and Teal'c had been away to visit his son.  
The two other team members and their CO had stuck together anyway. Like in the old days when they had gone offworld together as a team.  
They were family.  
But this time the tension between Jack and his two first and smartest scientists was so thick one could have cut it with a knife.  
He knew he wasn't drunk. All he had that evening was one beer. He also knew the other two weren't either. They had both brought books and sat on his couch. Each one in a corner, reading, pens touching their lips thoughtfully.  
It was unintentional.  
They were his science twins, even after all those years.  
He felt deep warmth spread in his stomach when he looked at them. At first he thought it was because they were his colleagues, the people he was responsible for, but over the years he'd realized, it must be more, since losing either one of them AGAIN would be yet another catastrophe.  
One he wouldn't be able to bear.  
But then, he was military. He couldn't possibly have such wicked ideas. On the other hand, he also was a living being. One that had its needs whether the brain wanted it or not. And after Daniel had come back the first time from Oma Desala land, and Sam was almost killed by a clone-soldier, his cock had made some strange demands.  
He thought being with Kelly would change that.  
It didn't, though.  
When she was away, he caught himself more and more often waking, cock in hand, balls cradled, sweating and panting. Every time he had to change the sheets afterwards.  
The tricky thing with that was when he allowed himself to think about it, several times he had dreamed he'd do it with Sam, but on the other occasions, he had dreamed he'd DO Daniel.  
But Daniel was MISSING! AGAIN! Taken by the Replicators.  
Jack had buried his feelings deep inside for years. DENIAL. He knew that now. He'd managed to not leer at them in every day life back when he was their team leader. He almost ignored Daniel too much, trying to rip the feeling to be gay out of his chest.  
Until... until Daniel appeared naked in the middle of his office, dropped by Oma again.  
Maybe she knew more then he did?  
After that he dreamed he'd do it with Sam AND Daniel at the same time and finally he promised himself to act on it. To just screw the military rules.  
He wasn't getting any younger.  
After all, he was a General now. Maybe he'd be able to cover some things up.  
He deserved some reward for saving Earth for the umpteenth time. Didn't he?  
And so did his ex-team mates. He just hoped he wouldn't lose them over this.  
He had invited them to his house, but now that they were here, he just couldn't open his mouth. He kept swallowing, feeling tense and uncertain.  
He had a very strange question to ask, but then, they all did lead a very strange life.  
Jack kept looking at them in turn. They were so engrossed in their books.  
And, after long minutes, he noticed one thing... their feet were touching.  
Rubbing against each other, almost caressing, stroking.  
Jack felt like hit by a lightning. A BIG PANG of jealousy erupted inside of him.  
What if they'd made up their minds already?  
What if they'd chosen one another?  
What if he had just waited too long?  
Jack felt icy claws scratch his skin.  
Now or never.  
"I think I'm in love with you," he blurted out.  
"What?" Two startled blue pairs of eyes looked at him.  
"I'm in love with you." He sure could not say it again. He stared at them from across the small table.  
"Jack?" Daniel's book fell to the floor.  
"Sir?" Sam's fell shut with a loud thud.  
"Look," Jack started but stopped again, hands deep in his pockets. His face scrunched up, and he shook his head.  
"Jack, you okay?" Daniel got up, thinking Jack must have caught an alien virus or something in spite of the clean bill of health they'd all been given after the last check from Dr. Warner.  
"Sir, what did you just say?" Sam jumped to her feet also, looking like she had seen a ghost.  
"Kids," Jack suddenly felt silly, but wanted it over with, "I want you to sit down again."  
Daniel and Sam looked at each other very uncertainly but did it anyway. This time they sat side by side in the middle of the couch, shoulders touching, as though to support each other.  
Jack didn't think long anymore but knelt in front of them, taking one hand from Daniel and one from Sam. He looked at them in turn, "No, Daniel, I'm sure I'm under no alien influence." He swallowed again, keeping their hands in his. "I'm under a very earthy influence." Sam and Daniel looked at each other in bewilderment, then at the General.  
"I... I think... I think I'm in love," he kissed both their knuckles, "I'm in love with the two of you."  
When both of them opened their mouths to say something, he just pressed their fingers. "No, let me say it all. I've thought about it for years. I've almost lost each of you, several times. And I couldn't bear it. Each time it got worse. Especially now, when I can't go off world with you anymore. My heart would be ripped apart again if I lost one of you two."  
He paused for a second, Daniel and Sam sat in utter, puzzled silence, then Jack continued determinedly. "I know life isn't supposed to be like this. I know it sounds nuts and it's against any regulations because you report me." He looked to the floor and then back up at them again, whispering, "But then, our whole life is so way out of the box and way too short, that I want to ask you two to consider this and maybe, please, don't reject me." He stood abruptly and left the room.  
Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, sticking his glasses into his hair, his glance not leaving the closed door.  
Sam stood, then slumped back onto the sofa, "Daniel, oh my god."  
"Did he... was that... Sam?"  
"Yes, I think it was a declaration of love." Sam's voice got lower and lower as she spoke, "For the two of us." She shook her head, clapping her hands across her mouth.  
"But he's not... I'm not... WHAT?"  
"I know you are not gay, Danny." Jack had come in again, a bottle of white wine and three glasses in his hands.  
"I'm really screwed, am I?" He sat down heavily opposite them in his armchair.  
"Jack..." Daniel studied the man from afar, feeling some strange motions in his stomach.  
"Have you got something going on together?" Jack interrupted him.  
Sam and Daniel looked at each other. "No," they replied simultaneously, "unless you count our deep friendship as something," Daniel added.  
"Oh," was all the General could say.  
There was an odd silence between the three of them for several minutes.  
Jack was at least glad that none of them left the room in a rage.  
Suddenly Daniel stood and made the few steps over to Jack, taking the bottle and two of the glasses out of his hands.  
Sam sat, rooted to the spot, completely speechless.  
Daniel filled two glasses and set them on the table. When he took the one from Jack, they locked gazes.  
Several long seconds.  
It was like Daniel was trying to read his friend's mind.  
Jack didn't look away.  
He was in love with this man. He didn't deny it anymore.  
He didn't think it would be that hard to convince Sam, but telling his male consultant that he was in love with him was something else. He must really be desperate and out of his mind.  
Jack held his breath.  
The unshielded blue eyes penetrated his soul.  
Daniel couldn't hate gay people, Jack thought, grasping for straws. He was an anthropologist.  
"You know, Jack," Daniel filled Jack's glass to the brim, "I'm shocked."  
He handed the wine to Jack and got over to Sam again, who looked as wide eyed at him as the General.  
Jack's heart fell. He stood.  
Daniel took Sam's hand and pulled her up.  
"No, Jack, sit."  
Jack fell back into the chair. He was like a puppy in Daniel's hands.  
Daniel knew Sam loved Jack. She had told him an eternity ago, telling him as well that she would never act on it.  
When Daniel whispered something into Sam's ear, she finally grinned and nodded.  
They crouched in front of him, on their knees, just as he had done before in front of them, and held their glasses up to him, saying simultaneously, "We are in love with you, too."  
"You are... you ARE?" Jack looked at them in turn, two pairs of the most incredible blue eyes he'd ever seen. He rubbed his hand over his face, not believing what he just heard.  
"And I'm shocked, that you didn't have the guts to tell us earlier." Daniel rubbed his hand over Jack's knee."  
"I couldn't decide," Jack said so lowly, they almost didn't hear it. "And then I thought you had something going on together and felt left out. How childish." He swallowed.  
"We... we didn't start something," Sam finally explained, "so you wouldn't feel left out."  
"How idiotic and a giant waste of time is that?" Daniel suddenly stood and started to pace, feeling anger rise inside him, anger that, even though they somehow knew they loved each other, they let the time pass.  
"Daniel..."  
"Stop Danieling me, Jack." He looked at them and just wanted one sentence out of his chest, "just because... because of MILITARY RULES, we didn't do what we longed to do for YEARS?!" He stopped in front of the big window and stared out into Jack's dark backyard.  
"Longed to do?" Jack did a double take.  
"Yes, JACK! Longed to do." Daniel suddenly turned, made the few steps towards Jack and kissed him fully and forcefully on the mouth. "I love you Jack O'Neill. For YEARS. And I love you too, Samantha Carter." He kissed her in the same way. "And just because of your damn rules I didn't do one damn THING about it."  
He paced again, getting in lecture mood. "There are cultures out there where this kind of relationship isn't even an issue! No one would think about it if a woman had two men or the other way round. Love is love, isn't it?" He gestured wildly with his hands, "And just because we are born in this fucking, boring, straight..."  
"Shut up, Doctor Jackson." Jack was by his side and captured his arms, turning Daniel to face him. "I know what you mean, and I'm truly sorry. Can we come to the love part now?" He stared at Daniel, "I didn't know... years?"  
Daniel suddenly felt odd that he had blurted out his secret so fast.  
"Daniel? Really?" Sam stood and came over towards them, not sure what to do though.  
The men looked at her and both took one of her hands.  
"God, we are screwed, aren't we?" Jack grinned, licking his lips.  
"For me, it is years, too." Sam looked at them in turn.  
"But we are more screwed. Ever discovered that you are bi, Sam?"  
She smiled, shaking her head, "No, but not being able to decide between two men, two team mates, one being your CO, and because of that trying to marry a third one, isn't a very good idea." She entwined her fingers slowly with those of Daniel and Jack, feeling butterflies in her stomach.  
"About that, being your CO," Jack started, "of course I'm Jack outside of Cheyenne Mountain, Sam." Now it was his turn to kiss Sam.  
A chaste kiss, just their lips touching and then he pulled away again. He then locked gazes with Daniel, muttering, "Bi," and kissed him very hesitantly but in the same way.  
Sam felt the men's hands shake when they kissed.  
"Jack," Daniel sneaked one arm around Sam and the other one around Jack, pulling them both closer, "we're family already. Does," he looked to the floor, clearing his throat, "does your idea involve..."  
"Yeah, big time, Danny." Jack put one finger beneath Daniel's chin, making him look up again, "It involves... se... love making. The three of us." Jack's voice sounded totally raspy. "Even though I have no clue how we do that," the General admitted.  
"We'll find out." Sam felt the heat rise inside her body when she put her hands on the napes of both men's necks. "You two kiss properly first," she whispered, not believing that one of her favourite fantasies would really come true.  
Her CO and Daniel kissing deeply, and she was allowed to watch AND touch...  
+++  
 _Back to the altered time line_  
After months stranded in this time line, for the first time, Daniel felt like himself again.  
Sam was able to make him forget his lost leg by giving him a mind blowing orgasm after almost one hour of thoroughly spoiling his body and soul, her tongue and fingers EVERYwhere on and inside his body. She gave him the full treatment; kissing him, rimming him and finger fucking him just the way Jack would do.  
She even knew how to reach his prostate, which made him see stars and made him shoot his load into her skilful mouth. She had ridden him wild and animal-like before, but they didn't want the risk of pregnancy so she changed positions after a short warning from him.  
Sam had been so relieved to feel Daniel's body come to life, to see his beautiful eyes start to shine with bliss. One of his rare smiles lit up his handsome face.  
Together they'd talked about what would Jack do to them and got each other even more aroused. She loved Daniel's fingers inside of her, his mouth and tongue either on her hard nipples or her clit and nether thick, wet lips, his hard shaft rubbing her insides.  
At first she had trouble looking at Daniel's injured thigh, trouble touching it, but her deep love for him let her overcome the awkwardness. He could have been frozen to death; instead he was warm and alive beneath her, moving with her.  
After they'd spent their energy completely on each other, they were so exhausted they didn't bother with a shower and fell asleep in each others arms.  
+++  
"Breakfast! Rise and shine!" Cameron's cheerful voice just outside the door awakened them along with a sunbeam on their noses.  
Daniel groaned, scrunched his forehead in deep wrinkles and tried to move. "Fuck," he chuckled, pulling Sam so close to him that she almost couldn't breathe, "I hurt everywhere."  
She enjoyed his strength, felt cramped muscles in places she hadn't felt for a while and an almost forgotten taste in her mouth.  
She freed herself from his grip a little, rolled onto him and whispered, touching his lips with hers while speaking. "I love you, and I hurt everywhere too." She kissed him lazily, awakening his tongue, feeling his fingers in her messed up hair.  
"You've got half an hour." The voice from outside didn't allow them time to get all hot again, then they heard him jump down the stairs.  
"Do you... do you need help with the shower?" Sam asked somewhat shyly.  
Daniel shook his head, "Not anymore." He kissed her on the nose when he saw the guilt creep up into her eyes again. "But you can help me anyway."  
They made their way to the tiny bathroom, looking at each other and reminding themselves, "Just shower!" They giggled like teenagers and started to clean up the sticky mess they were in.  
+++  
 _A few days later, another motel in yet another no man's land_  
"The Russians found that odd ring on the bottom of the ocean." Jack stroked through Daniel's hair in the aftermath of their lovemaking.  
Daniel rose on one elbow, "Really? How do you know?" He pierced the brown eyes with his sceptically, his index finger swirling through Jack's silver chest hair.  
"I have my connections," Jack replied playfully, catching Daniel's finger and sucking on it lustfully.  
"Do your connections know where they hid it?" Daniel pulled his finger away and moved to kiss Jack properly, starting to get hungry for more intimate body contact again. Meeting up only once a week left his eager shaft half hard all the time the rest of the week.  
"Not yet, but maybe in a few days," Jack's hands travelled slowly over the smooth skin on his lover's back and the curve of his ass. "I still can't believe you were right." He bit Daniel's neck. "You didn't tell them the story and paid them to fool all of us?"  
Daniel was up and out of bed the second Jack had finished his discouraging sentence.  
"I'll find it myself," he muttered and started to put on his jeans.  
"Daniel, Danny, wait!" Jack sat up, "I didn't mean it that way."  
"Yes you did."  
"Didn't."  
"DID!"  
"Didn't. Come back to bed." Jack held out his hand, not moving.  
"No." Daniel put on his shirt. He thought at last Jack had believed him, but it hurt so much to see he was wrong.  
When he was at the door, a strong hand stopped him from opening it. He was turned around, slammed against the wall and kissed so thoroughly that he almost lost his stance but his breath for sure. Jack didn't let go. His tongue was in Daniel's throat, his hands on his ass, pressing him against the still naked Colonel.  
"Listen, Daniel." Jack broke the intense kiss and held his lover pinned to the hard wall. "When I saw you... him... in that sub and they told me their wicked story, I KNEW you were right and they were right. It couldn't be a coincidence." Jack opened Daniel's jeans with shaking fingers. "Of course I couldn't tell them there." He got to his knees.  
Daniel couldn't and didn't want to move. He loved it when Jack got angry and aroused. The other man's dick was refilling, there was no doubt about it. Daniel could see it from the corner of his eye. Jack's face was level with Daniel's half exposed and also half hard dick now.  
"When he called me Jack, I first thought you lived a double life." Jack nuzzled his nose into Daniel's curly hair on his groin; he had forgotten to put on his briefs.  
"But then," Jack licked and Daniel moaned aloud, "I remembered we had been together the day before," another more intense caress with a very wet tongue, "so it couldn't be you."  
Jack pulled the pants down just beneath Daniel's ass and his lover's cock sprung free. "And besides," Jack's tongue and fingers were busy with the slowly tightening balls now, his own aching already, "you've never had such cool glasses."  
Daniel chuckled and made a mental note to himself in his haze to buy new cool ones, just like the other Doctor had. He gripped Jack's hair determinedly and begun to thrust slowly, making odd noises through his nose. He just LOVED Jack's skilled mouth.  
"One last thing, Danny...oh god." Jack took the erect shaft into his mouth fully, sucked and left it alone to finish his sentence, looking up in the lust hooded blue eyes. "Cut your hair like his."  
"You're making me jea... lous." Daniel panted. "Oh, JACK! Don't... don't stop... oh fuccckkk." He writhed against the wall, trying to stand upright but sinking down, his wobbly legs not holding him any longer. He fell on his side, moved onto the thin carpet, so that his mouth was right were Jack's cock was and he took him in without warning. All the way down, as far as he could.  
And without warning, Jack came in Daniel's mouth; the surprise attack had been too much.  
Jack engulfed Daniel's hard prick again too, massaging the younger man's balls blissfully, a constant moaning escaping his throat.  
Daniel licked and swallowed and also pulsed his load into Jack's moist warmth. They both grunted in satisfaction, not able to speak because they just didn't want to let go.  
"Shit." Jack's body protested because of the hard floor. He pulled himself and Daniel up, who got rid of his pants. Together they fell onto the bed again.  
"Oh and I forgot that woman. Samantha Carter." He licked Daniel's lips. "Hm, delicious taste."  
Daniel slid his tongue over Jack's mouth, "Likewise." They were like kids that couldn't get enough of a certain sweet. "So what about her - she's dead." Daniel pulled the covers over them. "At least here, she is."  
"This one just couldn't be her twin. The techno babble she spoke didn't sound to me like you could have invented that, or she could have."  
Jack held Daniel in an iron hard grip so he wouldn't jump at the assumption again. They stared at each other.  
"Will you help me help them?" Daniel asked in a demanding voice, entwining their legs.  
Jack thought for a few seconds, and of course he had spent a lot of time thinking about exactly that earlier. "Yeahsureyeahbetcha."  
+++  
It took Jack longer than he thought it would to find something out. Everything seemed even more classified then before, BUT there was definitely something unusual going on in the US military. Especially when it came to Antarctica.  
Daniel had several appointments himself where he was asked about different things he had done dissertations and studies for. The name Baa'l fell a lot.  
He was treated with much more respect all of a sudden, but not one of the highly ranked officers or military consultants gave away anything specific.  
Until one day he was invited to a very special video viewing. After getting high military clearance, he got to see himself in pyjamas, looking clearly exhausted, talking about ancient pyramids, Goa'uld landing platforms, Jaffa, off world travel, hieroglyphics, a sarcophagus... Just, it wasn't him.  
"Do you believe all that could be possible?" A very unfriendly voice questioned him. Even though he knew the story first hand already, he was still astonished by it and couldn't answer immediately. He just nodded.  
"Of... of course." He hated himself for stuttering at that moment.  
"We found an odd, huge artefact and we want you to have a look at it. Your flight is scheduled at 8.00 this evening."  
Daniel looked open mouthed at the guy, blinked and then had to look down because a broad grin came over his whole face. He had never felt such a relief.  
He WAS right after all.  
"Okay, fine," he managed to answer with a straight face and was escorted outside the facility to get his stuff.  
Only he never reached the flight because just as he got out of the cab in front of his house, UFOs started to show up out of nowhere in the sky.  
He had expected it sooner or later. Him and the other Doctor Jackson had written each other really long emails. They couldn't meet again or call one another since that was too risky for the stranger in this world, but that Daniel had contacted him a short time after he had sent the text message to Sam.  
Daniel had left his email address on there deliberately, hoping one of them would contact him.  
It was incredibly soothing to talk to someone who DID understand him. Someone who didn't reject him, who even had made the same experiences, just not for such a long time.  
He loved the stories his other self wrote about going on missions with Jack in the early years.  
And even though that Daniel talked about friendship with his CO only, he almost could read about the true kind of relationship between the lines. He saw the same love he felt about his Colonel, the same disagreements they had going.  
And now there were Alien ships in their orbit. How long would they all survive?  
+++  
Daniel Jackson was trying to sleep. He had been at the computer in the internet café for hours and his thigh hurt from sitting in one position for way too long. Putting away the prosthesis and falling into the bed had been kind of a relief.  
But sleep wouldn't come.  
He'd chatted with Sam for a long while, longing to touch her or feel her hands on him, but talking was better then nothing.  
He'd also written to his "twin" again, telling him the story how they met Teal'c and worked with the alien for ten years. It felt good but he was left sad as hell. He had trouble leaving the part out about what was really going on between Jack and his team mates from Earth.  
What if they couldn't fix this mess? He asked himself for the umpteenth time.  
What if Baa'l had grown too strong with all the system lords behind him now?  
They had been proceeding very slowly, Dr. Jackson giving them as much information as he got himself, but Daniel was worried it wouldn't be enough and it would be too late.  
And, on top of that, they didn't have the SGC to work with. They were completely on their own.  
He was about to get out of bed in frustration when his cell rang.  
It was Sam, asking if he had a TV. He couldn't believe they'd never talked about that in their conversations. Then he briefly wondered why she was calling him so shortly after they had met on-line when her info hit him:  
There were Alkesh in the air...  
+++  
 _The right time line again. After the extraction ceremony_  
"So, lunch anyone?" Jack, very much alive and still bored, was somehow glad this mission was over. Next time he wanted to go on a more exciting one and would take his P90 for sure.  
He got no answer to his question, though.  
"I'm buying," he added.  
"I'm in." Cam's stomach started to grumble. It felt as though he hadn't eaten anything in ages...He wondered when would be the best moment to tell everybody what had actually happened or if at all.  
"Actually... Sir, I was hoping we could go over the plans of the new moon base." Sam smirked at Jack while walking away from the ceremony place in the pyramid at his side.  
"What moon base?" Jack played dumb. He knew what she was talking about. Her 'moon base' was a really big bed they'd seen at a furniture store in town a few days back on one of their rare shopping trips. It looked a bit like one for a very tall princess and her prince with drapery above it in the shape and colour of a dark sky, stars and the moon.  
She knew it was so not Jack's style, but Daniel and she had fallen in love with it as soon as they saw it. It was called "moon base".  
It was terribly expensive, but they needed a new "playground", since their antics had already managed to break the legs of their other bed.  
They earned enough money to buy it, of course, but as always, Jack so loved to argue with them. Especially with Daniel. He always had. It was like a game.  
He'd say no until he'd get the pleading, cute gaze of his male lover from under his glasses. And Daniel KNEW that, so Sam didn't interfere until Daniel used his weapon. She always had a blast following their discussions.  
When they were at the base again and had survived the way too long debriefing, Jack was out of the locker room as soon as he could. He just couldn't watch Daniel shower and change into his civilian clothes. Jack would be hard in an instant.  
At lunch, in a really nice restaurant, Jack couldn't tear his gaze away from him. The dark shirt he was wearing revealed just the right amount of bare smooth skin that made Jack hungry. And not for food.  
Jack was glad of Daniel's style change. When they met ten years ago, Daniel didn't care about what he was wearing, didn't have the money either. These days, however, he loved to wear jeans and nicely fitting shirts. Jack wasn't sure if Sam had a hand in that since the two loved shopping together.  
She didn't look bad either in her tight skirt, high heels and blouse. Slight make up was underlining her beauty.  
Jack was really proud of his two lovers. And they all had the afternoon off...  
He knew Cam and Teal'c had a thing going as well, even though he wasn't supposed to know that.  
All five of them enjoyed lunch. They had fun and it was very tasty. It would take a long time before Jack would be able to invite them all again. Even though Sam had built a cool beaming device so they could get him to Colorado Springs as soon as they were home from their missions, he wasn't allowed to be seen outside of either Daniel's or her house.  
"Sir, we're off to watch the game." Cam stood and so did T.  
"Oh, yeah right. Damn, I've got to be back in Washington." Jack threw some bills on the table, waving the waitress over.  
He shook hands with Mitchell, hugged T briefly. "See you soon, big guy."  
"Indeed." T bowed slightly to the other two and followed Cam outside.  
"Game, huh?" Daniel sniggered, pulling on his jacket then helping Sam into hers.  
"Washington?" Sam asked a bit puzzled.  
"Yeah," Jack led her out of the restaurant, her arm in his, "after I've fucked you two into oblivion," he whispered dirtily into her ear.  
She had to look down so no one would see her deep blush when they stepped into the bright sunlight. Daniel took her other arm, just as friends would do.  
FIN


End file.
